vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Sonic
|-|Metal Sonic= |-|Classic Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. It was deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least 5-A to 4-A Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, Spin Dash, etc.), Can generate electricity, shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity | Same as before, Vehicular Mastery, Power Mimicry (With Copycat), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, and Dimensional Travel (With Chaos Control), Paralysis Inducement (With Chaos Spear), Forcefield Creation (Also of the fire and electricity varieties), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Limited Telepathy via ESP, Invisibility and Intangibility via Chroma Camo, Shock Wave Generation, Explosion Inducement, Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation (Via Color Powers) | Likely all the previous abilities, Also acquires Enhanced Power Mimicry (By copying and using other characters abilities), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting Abilities, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Fusionism (By merging the debris of the Final Fortress tower and create his Metal Madness body in order to complete the transformation), He also possessed all the abilities of Chaos and all the teams members (Adventure Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Cream, Espio, Vector and Charmy) | All previous abilities drastically enhanced, Large Size (Type 1 for Metal Madness, Type 0 for Metal Overlord), Flamethrowers, Homing missiles, Can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, preventing movement or action, The ability to freeze time using Chaos Control Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard. Regularly upgraded to avoid becoming outdated) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Adventure and Modern Sonic) | At least Multi-Continent level (Leveled a large portion of Eggman's air fleet flagship to generate the materials to progress to it's next form) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Even when incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do nothing but slow it down; after becoming complete, it fought Team Super Sonic. Eggman himself had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could match its power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+. Higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for a short bursts) | FTL. Higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack | At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Team Super Sonic Sonic, Tails and Knuckles) Lifting Strength: Class 10. At least Class 10 as Neo Metal Sonic. Class Z as Metal Madness and Metal Overlord (Can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '''| '''Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-City Block level, higher with force-fields |''' Multi-Continent level', '''higher' with force-fields | At least Multi-Continent level | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Even incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do no real damage to it. After completion, even normal attacks from Super characters by themselves couldn't damage it; only the Team Blast of Team Super Sonic could damage it. Team Super Sonic even commented on its astounding resilience) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Tens of meters. Planetary to Interstellar with his abilities as Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed within base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Metal Sonic rolls into a ball and rams nearby opponents as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Dash: Metal Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then blasts forward at top speeds. * Homing Attack: While in the air, Metal Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash that homes in on the nearest enemy, striking them with perfect aim. * Light Speed Attack: Metal Sonic draws in energy to charge up before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Metal Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. * Black Shield: Metal Sonic forms an octahedral energy shield around himself to block incoming attacks. * Ring Spark Field: Metal Sonic channels a radioactive force within him to create a harmful and nigh-impenetrable electrical field around himself. He then ejects two bursts of electricity to attack enemies. * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: Metal Sonic overloads his circuitry to form a highly powerful energy field around his body before shooting himself forward at four times his original acceleration and speed. * Chaos Control: Metal Sonic uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Metal Sonic has with him. * Chaos Spear: Metal Sonic channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Metal Sonic is capable of hurtling a cascade of Chaos Spears, and they can induce paralysis. * Sonic Boom: Metal Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Metal Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * Copycat: Metal Sonic scans the opponent, flawlessly replicating their abilities and skills, and adding their abilities onto his skillset. This can range from the opponent's fighting skills and conventional superpowers, to abilities as complex as Space-Time Manipulation or telepathic abilities. * ESP: Metal Sonic unleashes a psychokinetic wave that induces vertigo in his opponents. * Chroma Camo: ''' Metal Sonic is able to render his body invisible and intangible, as well as increasing his speed. * '''Bat Guard: Metal Sonic releases a swarm of artificial bats that act as a defensive barrier and projectiles. They will explode upon impacting an enemy. * Hammer Punch: Metal Sonic strikes the ground with enough force to trigger a large tremor throughout the area. Enemies within his radius, either in the air or on the ground, will be disoriented and stunned. * Knuckle Slam: Metal Sonic strikes the ground with enough force to trigger fiery shockwaves all around him. Feats: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to easily take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Classic Metal Sonic | Adventure and Modern Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness and Metal Overlord Gallery File:Heroes Metal Sonic.png|Adventure Metal Sonic. File:MS_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-11.png|Forces Metal Sonic. File:Heroes Metal Madness.png|Metal Madness. Metal_Overlord_render.png|Metal Overlord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Both were in their Modern Base states) Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Yellow Diamond's Profile (Neo Metal Sonic was used. Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Traitors Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4